


your hand is in mine

by noushieshope



Series: the sky is bright [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Autumn, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuteness overload, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay Parents, Happy, Hugs, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kid Fic, Kisses, Laughter, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sad, Smiles, Summer, it's so happy, mentions of stress, minsung as parents, softs dads, some tears, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noushieshope/pseuds/noushieshope
Summary: "see baby, your hand is in mine and that for a long time."and so minho and jisung have haneul: little snippets of their lifewritten whilst listening to on melancholy hill by riley pearce(should probably read part1 for little things to make sense!!!)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: the sky is bright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077674
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	your hand is in mine

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to thank everyone who left love on 'we'll do this together' it made me want to write this and even more maybe! so here i give you minho and jisung with their baby to hopefully make you smile <3

Minho misses the smell of the ocean. He realises that his dreams have been catching up to the things he misses and he really misses the ocean. He holds Jisung closer to his chest and slowly blinks his eyes open, bringing his free hand to rub at them. Checking the time, he knows Haneul won’t be awake for another hour, in her own toddler dreamland. So, he makes himself level with Jisung’s face and pushes the few stray, now brown, hairs out of his eyes. He wraps his hand around Jisung’s waist again and admires his face for a while, his eyes drifting back to close.

“Minho, come on!” Jisung is happy and he’s holding Haneul’s hand in his own as they walk towards the ocean. He feels like he’s flying and Haneul is laughing while Jisung pulls him closer to the water. Though before he can reach it the water rages and he can hear the storm approaching and the smell of the ocean intensifying and he can definitely hear Jisung calling for his name but he can’t see him. The water engulfs Haneul in one and sweeps Jisung under. Minho is alone but he still hears Jisung calling for his name.

Minho’s eyes shoot open. “Min, hey,” Jisung is rubbing his hands on his back and hushing him slightly while Minho is curled up on himself and he can feel his breathing getting shallow but he pulls Jisung closer while uncurling himself and places his head against Jisung’s chest. Doongie purrs and he can feel his cat’s presence on his back, soothing. “hey, it’s okay, you’re here with me.” Jisung runs his hands through Minho’s hair. Minho calming himself against the beat of Jisung’s heart, taking deep breaths. When he goes to find Jisung’s eyes they are warm and patiently waiting for him. He takes in the sight of Jisung’s messy hair and how he still looks so sleepy but he is there with Minho, holding him so tenderly. Minho closes his eyes once more and sighs then proceeds to sit himself up and reach for his shirt, the chill morning air catching up to him, soonie entering from the gap in the door. Jisung tentatively watching Minho’s movements, still laying, though now with one hand propped under his head to hold him up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Minho looks at him, pondering. Jisung is a good listener, he understands and especially takes interest in his dreams but right now, Minho doesn’t want to think about this particular dream. So, he places his hand on Jisung’s chin and pulls him closer to peck his lips.  
“Or not” Jisung smiles and pulls Minho back to him again. They share morning kisses and Minho memorises another picture of Jisung in his arms. Quietly laughing at dori trying to wedge her way between the two. They talk about their plan for today and Jisung suggests to sleep some more until they hear tiny feet padding to their bedroom door, the cats exiting as Haneul enters.

“daddy, I had a bad dream,” Haneul sniffles and holds her giraffe plushie closer to her body, her other hand firmly holding the bottom of her sleep shirt. Minho opens his arms inviting her in for a hug. Jisung sits himself up and rests against the headboard, Minho doing the same as Haneul places herself on her father’s lap. He strokes her long hair and places a kiss to her forehead, “I’m sorry baby, do you want to talk about it?” Jisung scoffs and Minho glances at him quickly. Haneul mumbles to herself before blurting out, “Appa, I’m hungry.” Jisung goes to hold Haneul’s hand, who has now made her way to sit in between the two. “Are you sure Hannie? You can tell us if you want,” Haneul nods her head and moves to hug Jisung. “I want pancakes please.”

Minho sighs and picks up Haneul from her arms, who giggles and smiles at the sudden movement of flying through the air, “Appa! I can fly!” she manages to say as Minho makes motor noises and holds her gently while carefully moving through their bedroom. Jisung is smiling at them both and nods at Haneul, getting up from the bed and joining the fun.

___________________________________

The weekend ends just as it started and like that Minho and Jisung are thrusted into a pile of work, meaning Haneul is left to her day care with the help of Hyunjin (thank the heavens for hwang hyunjin) every now and then. Jisung had been bringing home manuscripts and Minho his blueprints which Haneul would look at intently after dinner, knowing to not touch the work but one Wednesday night she can’t help but admire her father’s writing.

“Appa, what is mel- melon-uh?” Jisung joins Haneul at the coffee table and smiles at her, “that word is melancholy, han-ah” Haneul goes to sit in Jisung’s embrace and curls in on herself, “what it means?”

“it means when someone or something is sad.” He replies, gently playing with her hair. They are both quiet for a while and Jisung is about to pick Haneul up to put her into bed until she speaks, well murmurs, Jisung humming, letting her know he is listening.

“that’s like my dream appa, it was sad.” Jisung frowns. He didn’t expect their conversation to be like this, especially since Haneul has been everything but sad in the past few hours he’s come home to her and Minho. He reckons he should call Minho to come sit with them, but he knows he’s busy.

“Oh, do you want to talk about it?” Haneul shakes her head and gets up from Jisung and pushes herself off the sofa, taking her giraffe plushie with her and into her room. Jisung follows her and watches what she does. He contemplates knocking on their bedroom door and asking Minho to come out for a second to hug Haneul to sleep, if anything to just show her his face. Jisung sighs and helps Haneul under her covers.

“appa, can daddy give me a hug?” Jisung nods and squeezes her hand. He goes to their bedroom and Minho is focused on something on his laptop, one hand stroking dori’s back, until he realises Jisung in the room, smiles at him while Jisung stays at the door frame. He holds out his hand for Minho to take, Minho placing his laptop to the side and gets up from the bed. Jisung pulls him through to Haneul’s room and Minho rushes in and to Haneul’s bedside.

“hey haneul-ah, I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you today, what’s up?” Haneul makes grabby hands at Minho and he picks her up and places her on his hip, then sits on the small bed. Jisung comes and sits with them.

“I want to tell daddy about my dream,” Haneul is tired, Jisung knows this, Minho knows this because they are all tired at the mid-week; but still Haneul looks at them and Jisung wants to rid her of all her worries, “of course, han-ah,” Minho holds her closer and Jisung places his head on Minho’s shoulder. Haneul takes a deep breath and Jisung thinks she’s so precious.

“daddy and appa was there and we were watching the water then it rains, then appa no there and daddy go too, I got scared.” Minho kisses Haneul’s forehead and pushes her hair back gently, looking at her fondly, “But we’re right here hannie, we are not going anywhere, we promise,” Jisung starts and brings up his pinky finger to Haneul to take and she wraps her hand around it, Minho kissing her hand, Haneul giggles.

“Is that why it was sad?” Haneul nods her head and Jisung kisses her cheek and takes her from Minho, “How about you come sleep with us, then we won’t have any bad dreams ever!?” Minho smiles at the two and tells Jisung to go ahead and he’ll continue to work on the sofa.

After a while, when Jisung is content that Haneul is sleeping, he makes his way out of his bedroom and to the sofa where Minho had seemed to have fallen asleep- his glasses falling off his nose and the laptop screen dark. Jisung shuts the laptop and places it onto the coffee table next to the pile of his manuscripts Haneul had read off of earlier. He takes Minho’s glasses off his face and goes to sit on his lap, Minho’s hands going to wrap around Jisung’s waist. Jisung pushes Minho’s hair off his forehead and feels Minho sigh.

“I didn’t mean to sleep; I still have so much to do.” Minho groans and rubs his hands across his face, in order to wake himself up, his eyes coming into contact with Jisung’s when he opens them, who smiles at him softly. Minho thinks this is what the shore feels like when the ocean brushes along, drifting calmly against the land, calming the waves- jisung calms minho.

“You can finish it tomorrow, at work, come sleep now.” Minho’s hold around Jisung tightens and Jisung lets out a confused noise, “I just want to stay like this for a while, talk to me for a bit.” Jisung understands and settles himself comfortably on Minho, his head in the juncture of Minho’s neck and he takes one of his hands into his, playing with the rings on his fingers.

“Haneul asked me about the word ‘melancholy’ today and she said it reminded her about her dream, the one she told us about.” Minho hums and Jisung can feel him swallowing.  
“My dream was like hers almost.” Minho startles Jisung because he had forgotten about Minho’s fright and Jisung silently curses himself for it because these things tend to hurt Minho, he may not show it but Jisung knows. “Ji, I just want to tell her that she’ll always have us. I’m not scared but—” Jisung kisses his cheek and let’s go of Minho’s hands to hold his face. Jisung stares at Minho for a while and they exchange reassurances with their eyes.

“I know.” Jisung says and pulls himself closer to Minho who clears his throat, “Isn’t Haneul so smart though? Reading big words like her appa.” Jisung smiles and gets up from Minho’s lap, still holding on to Minho’s hand, who tugs him back, Jisung bracing one hand to the side of Minho’s head at the sudden action. Jisung giggles and Minho lifts himself to brush his lips against Jisungs, who sighs when Minho kisses him and for a while they are lost.

“Come on, let’s go cuddle Hannie.” Minho and Jisung ended up laying down and Minho picks himself off of Jisung’s lap.  
“Excuse you, you’re the one who pulled me back,” Jisung retorts and they laugh a little before getting ready for bed. They notice the minutes at the threshold of Wednesday and Thursday.

Jisung had gotten comfortable next to Haneul and had fixed the cushion under her head and softened the blanket around her before wrapping his arm around her frame, Minho awed at the sight. He makes his space on the other side of Haneul, like they would when she was a newborn and is instantly hit with a wave of reminiscence. Jisung notices Minho’s eyes water in the darkness and intertwines their fingers over Haneul as if to say: we’re always here.

___________________________________

“No, Jisung, we can’t, what about your work and Haneul?” Minho is stressed. He hasn’t had a break for- the universe knows how long. He knew the line up to summer wouldn’t be merciful but the architects want a floor plan and he only has so much time on his hands and Jisung, well, Jisung just wants to have a day out.

“Hyung, please, I know you need a break too.” Minho feels his heart ache because Jisung rarely calls him hyung, but when he does it’s when he really wants something.

“Oh, Ji, I can't. I'm really sorry, okay? Maybe ask Felix? He wanted to spend time with Haneul,” Minho is back looking at the papers in his hand, pencil behind his ear and Jisung is annoyed.

“but I want to spend time with you hyung, it would be nice for Haneul, and you too” Jisung wants to think he sounded that as an assertive statement rather than begged. He shouldn’t have to ask like this for Minho to just spend a couple of days away.

“Don’t call me hyung, Ji, it won’t get you anywhere.”

“yeah, right, because it got me to-”

“Jisung, Haneul is literally next door, let’s not.” Minho is looking up at Jisung through the roof of his glasses and Jisung sighs in defeat because he doesn’t want this to escalate.

“You’re not understanding the situation right now Min, it’s not fair.” Jisung leaves Minho at that and goes to check on Haneul, who had been in her room painting. Jisung fondly watches her babble to herself nonsensically about the unicorns riding in the ocean. He remembers this story from one of Minho’s recounting to Jisung of his own childhood escapades. Minho had told, rather, acted out to Haneul how he would play growing up as an only child.

(“what about uncle hyun? Is he not your brother?” and Minho had to explain the difference between a blood relation and what not. Jisung dreads the time when Haneul will learn more and start to question more about herself.)

Haneul had reached the end of her painting and she almost spills the water, a tiny ‘oof,’ escaping her lips and she giggles. Jisung wants to see her laugh all the time.  
Seconds later he feels arms wrap around his waist and Jisung stiffens and then relaxes. Minho places his chin on Jisung’s shoulder, “I’m sorry,” he whispers into his ear and Haneul turns to look at her parents, happy to see them, she claps and makes grabby hands.

“Daddy! I made a unicorn in the sea, like your story!” Haneul is chirpy and excited and this calms Jisung down. He is soothed when Minho leaves his side to go up and inspect Haneul’s painting.

“Well done Han-ah! You are so talented,” Minho pulls her into his lap and kisses her cheek.

She claps her hands and giggles, “I want to draw like daddy, uncle hyun said that I would be better,” Haneul continues to smile and Minho nods his head and turns to look at Jisung, still at the door frame. Jisung goes to sit next to them.

“I’m sure you’ll be just as amazing Hannie.” Haneul gets up from her parents embrace and goes to lie down, “you have to get ready for bed first baby.” Jisung goes to pick her up but Minho stops him, holding onto Jisung’s sleeve gently, “I’ll help her Ji; you can pick a movie for us?”

“I think I’ll pass; I have some things to read over.” And Minho deflates a little but Haneul yawning pulls him back to a stand. He focuses on her. Her presence is calm and Minho invites her warmth and when she kisses his cheek as if to say goodnight, Minho thanks her and ensures she is comfortable before closing her lights and leaving her door ajar.

Minho feels a wave of anxiety brush through him and he goes to find Jisung. He knows that he should take time out for his family, there is no excuse for that. Minho has been working on a design for an apartment by the coast and he wants to put it in Jisung’s name in time for his birthday. That is the plan at least. He is trying to gain situations in his favour, he doesn’t want to ruin the surprise. He supposes he should talk to Jisung, knowing that he did hurt him, paining himself in the process too.

It’s quiet in their house. Not the usual quiet where you can faintly hear the cat’s playing with Haneul or by themselves, the coffee machine whirring, Jisung’s guitar playing, soft murmurs from the outside street- it’s just oh so quiet.

Doongie scares Minho by jumping off the top shelf of the bookcase in the living room, Minho going out to catch on reflex but then realising Doongie will land on all fours. Not phased enough to scold the cat, he sighs and crouches down to pet Doongie, who in return purrs, “Ah Doongie-yah, how to be a cat.”

“You’re thirty and already a cat, Minho,” Jisung’s voice makes Minho perk up to look at him and Jisung visibly holds in his laughter to which Minho raises his eyebrows. He goes to crouch in front of Minho, running his hand through Minho’s black (because Jisung said black suits him all too well) hair and Minho closes his eyes. Relieved. At some point Doongie pads away from under his touch and Jisung prompts him to open his eyes.

They look at each other for a while, “It’s okay, I’m sorry too, that was stupid to get annoyed over, we’re both working adults,” Jisung takes a deep breath, “but Min, we have a five-year-old, I want us to spend some time with her together, when both of us have a shared holiday.” Minho nods his head and takes Jisung’s faces into his hands.  
“and I promise we will have that time, just right now,” Minho contemplates for a second, “for now, I am working towards something.” He goes to kiss Jisung and he smiles, "I promise all the time in the world to you Han Jisung.” Jisung scrunches his face at him causing Minho to smile, “uhh is that Lee Minho all sappy?” They are sat on the floor of their home, Haneul safe and sound in her room and they are here on their living room floor, Jisung’s face in Minho’s hold and he squishes, making himself laugh and Jisung to smile.

__________________________________

It’s a Friday night and it’s probably too hot to even function. Minho takes out ice americanos from the fridge for them and joins Jisung on the sofa, a book in hand and his sleep shirt falling off his shoulders.

“Min, Wilde killed off the love interest,” Jisung shuts the book abruptly but gently places it on the coffee table, sighing back into the sofa. He holds out his hand for the coffee with a pout on, Minho just listens to him. “Like, she just killed herself over a dumb dickhead,” Minho tries not to sputter over the coffee but he can’t help but laugh. Jisung has read the same book, since he’s known him, about five times (universe knows how many more times he’s read it) and he reacts differently every time, as if he were someone else, “different perspectives” he called it, although this one scene elicits the same response every single time. He doesn’t think he’s heard Jisung rant about a novel in some time now and he curses himself for missing out.

“Well, it is a nineteenth century Wilde novel Ji,” Minho replies (every time), “what’s a gothic novel without distressed women?” (a new rhetorical question per each reaction.) Jisung smiles as he sips at the coffee. Minho remembers a time where Jisung would spend hours rambling about a Bronte sister or when they both read Dracula together and Jisung wouldn’t stop asking Minho to bite him as a joke (but they won’t talk about when it actually happened, no, even when Changbin is persistent, nope.)

“You know, being an editor and a writer in this day and age has proven difficult.” Jisung places his drink on the table before facing Minho who hums as a response to prompt Jisung to go on. “That’s it I don’t know what else to say. Just,” He groans and Minho places his drink next to Jisung’s, then goes to make himself comfortable on the other’s side, Jisung just pulling him into his lap as he snakes his hands around his waist.

“Just, very tired.” Minho angles his head to look up at Jisung but is faced with his neck and jaw, so, he places a kiss there and Jisung giggles, Minho smiling against his neck, “That tickles Min, you know that.” Minho does it again and again and again, Jisung laughing, trying to stop himself quickly, “No Ji, I want to hear you,” Jisung jokingly pushes Minho away while gasping, “Minho, Haneul is sleeping.”

It’s funny, Minho thinks. He yawns and smiles, tired, at Jisung who gets up from the sofa and takes the glasses to the kitchen to wash. Minho flops down onto his side and closes his eyes for a second, then proceeds to get up and check on Haneul.

He closes her night light and kisses her forehead and she stirs lightly in her sleep. Jisung enters as he leaves the room, doing the same, then closing the door behind them.  
They stare at each other for a while until Jisung pulls Minho into their room, and they haven’t done this in a while and Minho quickly tries to remember if they have everything. Although, it doesn’t matter because they both deem themselves too tired to actually do more than heavily make out. Again, Minho thinks this is funny because they used to have time clutched in the palm of their hands; now, they are trying to grasp for it at the tip of their fingers. Maybe, Jisung thinks, Time is mocking them and how they perhaps spent it selfishly amongst themselves arguing or just mindlessly.

Jisung goes to find his sleep shirt, slipping it on and going back to face Minho, who returns his hands on Jisung’s waist from under the shirt. Jisung closes his eyes and moves closer towards the other. The heat hasn’t bothered them yet, but they wait for when it will, for now, they sleep to the noise of the outside night incoming from their open window.

__________________________________

“Appa it’s really hot,” Haneul whines as soon as they pick her up from her school. Jisung and Minho just manage to get half days in order to get in some time with Haneul. They both had walked hand in hand into the school grounds after Minho picked up Jisung from his workplace. Minho conversed with some of the parents there as Jisung stared at others, who gave them looks, down. Minho knows this because when the whispering stops, he wraps his arm around Jisung’s waist, who turns to look at him and they both smile.

“I know,” Minho crouches to her level and pushes her fringe off her sweaty forehead, Jisung takes her backpack off her back, “do you want ice cream?” Haneul’s cheeks are dusted in red and she looks tired but Minho thinks ice cream should help, instead she starts crying.

“No! It’s too hot.” Jisung laughs quietly, “yes baby, that’s why we’ll take you to have some ice cream, is that not what you want?” Haneul shakes her head and Jisung takes her water bottle out of her bag, handing it to her and she takes a sip and pushes it away, crying again.

Minho contemplates for a second because he wants ice cream when it’s this hot out and, oh, “would you like to go home and rest for a bit Han-ah?” He places his hand on her back, her linen dress slightly wet from her sweat. He gets up and curses internally at the sight of stars as he does so, Jisung steadying him while he gets up too, hands on his waist. Minho holds his hand out to her and she wipes her tears away, sniffling. “I want to sleep!” she starts walking and pushes past them and Jisung steps into line with her. She takes his index finger into her hand and takes Minho’s in the other.

Minho feels for the keys in his pockets and unlocks the car as they get to it. He asks Jisung to drive, throwing him the keys, as he helps Haneul into her car seat. Haneul starts whining again about the humidity of the car and Minho hushes her with quiet reassurances and the promise of the air conditioning to work in a few seconds, which Jisung does turn on eventually. Minho grabs her bag and reaches for a hair tie and goes to tie up Haneul’s hair, who resists and tries to push him away.

“Hey, this will help, I promise Han-ah, let me help you.” Minho’s voice is calm and smooth but Jisung knows that he too is frustrated in the heat. Jisung turns in the drivers’ seat to face the two. Minho’s hair is sticking to his neck and forehead, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Jisung reaches over to run his hand through Minho’s to push it back and gives Haneul’s hand a small squeeze as she calms down from crying.

“Okay, let’s get us home.”

Quickly escaping the heat and entering their apartment, Jisung opens the windows as Minho helps Haneul to take a shower. Jisung thinks rightly of Haneul to feel agitated in the heat. He can hear Minho singing to Haneul as he probably washes her hair and Haneul joins along- calming Jisung.

Minho’s phone rings and Jisung goes to pick it up.

“Hey Minho hyung, there’s something urgent that’s come up.”

“Ah, Hyunjin, I’ll let him know. Does he need to go into work?” He can hear Hyunjin shuffling around in the background, moving pieces of, perhaps, paper and other materials.  
“Oh, sorry Ji! I forgot he went home to spend time with you guys, but yeah, he’ll need to come in.” Jisung sighs and assures him that he’ll tell Minho.

“I can make it up to you two! Come to dinner with Changbin and I, we’ll pay!” Jisung smiles and at the same moment, Minho walks out with Haneul in his arms, who is playing with Minho’s hair. He stops and looks at Jisung, eyebrow raised. Jisung mouths ‘hyunjin, work.’ And Minho nods quickly and goes into Haneul’s room.

“Uhh, I’ll talk to Min. I could never pass the opportunity for Changbin hyung to pay for my food.” Jisung can hear Hyunjin smiling and they exchange goodbyes and the promise to meet soon for this said dinner.

“Ji, can you help Haneul with her hair, I’ll just get ready to go.” Jisung sounds out an affirmative and leaves the dining table for Haneul’s room, Minho kissing his cheek on the way out.

Jisung uses the towel to dry Haneul’s hair and she starts talking to him about her day, Jisung asking questions along the way, inquiring if she liked that lesson or not.  
“I made a new friend, she’s also a Lee, like me appa!” Haneul giggles as she plays with her giraffe and squirrel plushies. Jisung smiles and thinks that Haneul took after Minho’s extroverted self, he puts the towel to the side and grabs the lotion, positioning Haneul to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, that’s nice, what’s her name?” Haneul frowns and puts on a pondering face, “uhh, I can’t remember now,” Jisung laughs and smiles at her as he rubs the cream into her arms gently. She laughs with him and Jisung puts the lotion to the side. Minho enters at this, “Is this the mysterious other Lee?” Haneul nods at her father and gets up from the bed, “Hannie, wait, you need to put socks on!” Jisung calls but she jumps onto Minho’s legs.

“Daddy, please don’t go, I want to eat ice cream now!” Minho pouts at her and she frowns too. He picks her up and places her on his hip as he walks towards the door. “I don’t want to go either, but,” Minho starts whispering, “I have to do something for you and your appa, don’t tell him, it’s a secret” He brings his pinky to Haneul and she takes it in her hand, Minho then kisses it. Haneul nods at him and pushes out of his grasp.

“Appa, you have to kiss daddy goodbye now! Or he’ll be sad.” Jisung gives Haneul a pointed look and places his hands on his hips, she giggles and runs past him before he can grab her and he runs and a hand through her hair as she passes by him.

“Hyunjin wants us to have dinner with him by the way,” Jisung says as he wraps his arms around Minho’s shoulders, “I think it would be nice, I don’t know where we will leave Haneul though.” Minho hums and holds Jisung’s waist.

“I’ll talk to him at work, but you go shower, you smell,” Jisung playfully hits his shoulder and scrunches his face up at him, “You’re so mean to me,” Minho kisses his cheek and turns to grab the keys and put his shoes on. “Give Haneul ice cream and if you need anything call me or Hyunjin. Ask Felix if he wants to come over. Eat dinner if I haven’t come back, don’t wait for me and—” Jisung stops Minho by kissing him quickly, “I love you.” he whispers and Minho smiles at him and like that he leaves, Jisung quickly reminding him to keep hydrated.

Jisung calls out for Haneul and she comes running out of her room, “Yes appa?”

“Do you want to nap and then have ice cream or the other way round?” he says as he walks towards the kitchen, Haneul following behind him. He grabs her beaker and fills it with water, then turns around to face her.

“Nap!” she makes grabby hands at Jisung. He goes to pick her up with his free hand and takes her to his and Minho’s room to lie her down there, so as he works and if she wakes up, he’s there if she needs anything.

They’re eating ice cream after having dinner at around seven when Minho comes home, with Hyunjin and Changbin behind him.

“Uncle Hyun!” Haneul places her bowl onto the table rather quickly and goes to Hyunjin and wraps herself around his legs. Hyunjin struggles to take his shoes off fully and Changbin steadies him from the back. Minho fake cries and pouts at Haneul, she laughs at him and he picks her up from Hyunjin’s legs and she screeches.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Jisung questions as he gets up from the sofa after pausing the tv. He takes the bowls to the kitchen sink, prompting everyone to follow him into there.

“I asked them to come round for a while,” Minho says as he makes faces at Haneul, “Did you feed my other children?” Changbin laughs and Jisung hits his shoulder over the counter playfully, “Yes I fed your kids don’t worry. I don’t know where they are though.” As if on cue, Soonie walks out of Haneul’s room and into the kitchen and brushes herself across Minho’s feet. Haneul giggles, “baby cat!” She pushes herself out of Minho’s grasp and chases Soonie. 

“Okay well, i’ll put her to bed, you guys get comfy.” Minho says as he takes his blazer off, walking towards Haneul’s room. 

Jisung asks if they want anything to drink or ice cream and they both set for the latter. Hyunjin and Changbin sit on the bar stools of the kitchen island as Jisung serves them their ice cream.

“Is work really hectic?” Jisung asks as he pushes Hyunjin his bowl and spoon, Hyunjin nods and deflates onto Changbin’s side who wraps a hand over his shoulder, “And you Changbin hyung?” 

“I actually…” Jisung leans against the table watching Changbin, “I quit a while back. Was a bit much for me but Ji, I was wondering if you could help me?” Jisung nods and goes to pass him a glass of water. Jisung can hear Haneul laughing at something Minho has said to her. 

“I’ll talk to them, don’t worry hyung.” Jisung tries to say this with as much confidence as possible because he knows Changbin tends to beat himself up about these things and so he hopes that he has reassured him in any way possible. At this moment in time, as they’re all working adults, very different from their college selves, Jisung thinks he is grateful to have come far with them. 

“I will miss the travelling though,” Changbin laughs and sighs shortly after and Hyunjin, “Damn, me too, our getaways.” Jisung cringes at the two of them looking so fondly at each other that he misses Minho bumping into his shoulder as he stands next to him, his hands going around his waist and Hyunjin groans, “and you complain Ji. You guys are the worst.” Jisung rolls his eyes and Minho, to perhaps annoy Hyunjin some more, buries his face in Jisung’s neck, Jisung laughs at the others' reactions.

“Maybe we should go,” Changbin states and Hyunjin nods his head. They all laugh. Minho adds it to a small memory that he’ll carry with him as they move on. He thinks he’ll cast his thoughts to days like this and know that there isn’t anything to worry about. 

___________________________________

“Lee Haneul, where is my manuscript?” Jisung asks from his room. He doesn’t intend to be so agitated but Haneul had told him something from her school day that he most definitely cannot stop thinking about. He thinks that if he drowns himself in his delayed edits he may just forget it for a while; though he can’t, his manuscript is missing from where he placed it last. Minho isn’t home yet and so Haneul must have seen it. 

It’s late September and Haneul has started a new academic year and thus some new friends with the new environment. It’s Jisung’s favourite season but he’s stuck in a mess, ranging from: delayed editing and a new job he’s taken on- screenwriting. 

Haneul slowly sticks her head into his room and she holds the stack of paper in her hands towards him, “i just wanted to read it.” 

“You have to ask me beforehand, okay?” She goes to place it on the desk that Jisung and Minho had made space for and then even more slowly leaves the room.

“Wait Haneul-ah…” She stops and turns around to look up at him. Jisung sighs and lets his head hang low, “We’ll talk to your daddy okay?” She nods her head and leaves. 

Jisung settles for ordering take away for them as he doesn’t seem to have the mindset to cook anything without burning it. Minho had returned home at around six and so they all settled on pizza and watching a movie instead of sitting at the kitchen island- seemingly fitting for their Thursday evening. So, as soon as they finished, Haneul prods over to get herself ready for bed whilst Jisung pulls Minho back to the living room sofa and recounts to him as Haneul had done so naturally after school. 

“So, you’re telling me that little five year olds are questioning our relationship, not only that, but through our daughter?” Minho is calm. Jisung knows he’s mad like that, knows that he will probably remain calm even as they walk through the school gates tomorrow morning, thus, Jisung allows himself to get frustrated because Minho will calm Jisung down. 

“Ji it’s obviously how the parents have raised their kids to think. The only thing we can do is tell the school, but it’s got nothing to do with them.” Minho runs his hands through Jisung’s hair, sighing quite deeply. They both call for Haneul and she joins them with her giraffe plushie in hand. 

“I’m sorry daddy,” Haneul says quietly. “It’s not your fault baby,” Minho pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. “Can you tell me what they exactly said, or maybe write it down if you don’t want to say it?” Haneul shakes her head and pulls herself closer to Minho. 

“They said it’s weird if two boys hold hands,” Minho actually starts laughing. “But daddy, i’m being serious!” Haneul looks confused at her dad and looks at Jisung who is holding in his own laughter while looking at Minho. They both compose themselves quickly and take a deep breath. 

“Han-ah, do you think it’s weird?” Haneul shakes her head, “No! It makes me happy because you love appa and appa loves you daddy!” Minho smiles at her and picks her up as he stands up from the sofa. Jisung gets up too and wraps his hands around Minho’s waist, just managing to prop his head on Minho’s shoulder to look at Haneul in his arms.  
“Yes we do and we love you too, okay? It is not weird at all, it’s quite normal to hold hands, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah! I hold hands with people when we go for snack time!” Minho and Jisung look at each other and smile before looking to Haneul, “That’s so cute Hannie! Your friends that said that, maybe you could explain to them too, yeah?” She nods her head and pushes herself out of Minho’s hold, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her room. 

“I made a drawing and i wanted to show appa but he seemed angry” Minho takes the paper and turns to look at Jisung with a pointed look, “What? I was angry.” Minho scoffs and admires the sketch: it’s two stick people that are perhaps holding hands with squiggles and different coloured lines all over the place. You would really have to stare at it to understand, maybe that’s why Minho frames it for their hallway. Also, maybe that is why when they both walk into the school grounds, they get stared at and Jisung hopes they all understand (even if he can feel them staring at his neck.) 

__________________________________

Jisung’s birthday lineup comes quicker than Minho expected. He left home knowing that he’ll get to tell Jisung it’s all ready for them to go see, but getting to work, things took a turn and Minho probably sees his feet more than the pitiful eyes of the buyer. “This is last minute, I know, but the documents stating...” Minho has met this lady multiple times before, when she came to them with a palette and moodboard and that time when Minho had asked if he could put it in as the “Han apartment” she had seemed fine with the idea. Minho zones out half way. 

Hyunjin had carried most of the conversation for him since they worked together on this project. It had been going so well and with only two days left to finalise the details, Minho had prepared and didn’t think it would be a problem. He supposes he should’ve double checked, extra read over the terms and perhaps have a contract signed, but none of that- he didn’t think and, yes, accepts it’s his fault. 

“Hyung,” Hyunjin is pulling at his sleeve from under the table, “Ms Kim is going to take her leave.” Minho blinks twice and composes himself, he gets up and smiles at her while reaching his right hand out for her to shake, “it was a pleasure working with you. I hope it turned out just like you wanted.” 

“Hyung-” 

“No, I mean it, I hope it reaches your expectations.” Ms Kim nods her head and shakes his hand, Hyunjin bows, opening the meeting room door for her and then they’re silent.  
Hyunjin leaves too but returns with water and makes Minho sit. “Do you want to take the rest of the day off? I can even ask Changbin to pick up Hannie and you-”

“It’s okay, I’ll head home, don’t worry Hyunjin, I made a mistake with the documents anyways, it was a good project though.” Hyunjin goes to take his hand, which Minho allows,  
he needs to somehow just get home without getting irritated. 

“I think we should work together more often, we make a good team hyung!” Minho smiles. He packs up for the day and texts Jisung letting him know he’d be getting home earlier and they could perhaps pick up Haneul together. 

On the drive home, Minho plans what he can say to Jisung but nothing makes sense. He worked so hard and perhaps he was so excited he forgot crucial little details that he should’ve gone over. He could cry but he doesn’t. He shouldn’t. 

As soon as he gets into their apartment, Jisung is there with his hands around his frame in a hug instantly, and Minho he tries not to break on the spot. Jisung helps him out his coat and takes the keys from his hand, helping him out of his shoes as well. He pulls them to the sofa and Minho curls up on himself, Jisung carding his fingers through his hair as  
he sits on the floor, level with Minho who is on his side on the sofa. 

“Is there anything I can do hyung?” Minho shakes his head, “I’m sorry Sungie, I messed up really bad.” Minho winces at his own voice. Jisung places a kiss to his forehead and continues playing with his hair. “I’m sure you didn’t, I know you didn’t. It’s okay, it’s going to be okay, I promise.” Minho moves back against the sofa, making space for Jisung so  
that they’re now cuddled up. 

“I’m here now, look,” Jisung takes Minho’s hand, “Your hand is in mine.” Jisung goes to kiss Minho’s nose and Minho gives him a small smile, closing his eyes. 

“I, I messed up some documents,” Jisung moves so that he’s buried under Minho’s neck, “It was for your birthday. It’s not like we can’t go to see it, it’s just, it’s not yours anymore. I was making it for you.” Jisung nods and grabs Minho’s face in his hands as he sits, he rubs the tears off his cheeks and brings him into a hug. 

“Oh hyung, it’s okay. Thank you so much for preparing something for me. You didn’t mess up in the slightest. You tried and I'm sure it turned out so well baby.” Minho sniffles, Jisung kissing the side of his head, “I love you, okay? Is there anything I can do?” Minho pulls himself out their embrace and looks up at his husband, “Let’s pick up Hannie.” Jisung smiles. 

Haneul is happy to see both her parents at the gate and it makes Minho feel at ease. He knows that they’re both full of joy no matter what, so as Haneul runs up to them and Minho picks her up into his arms, he realises he’s okay. Jisung holds his hand and Haneul gives Minho a peck on his cheek, which makes Minho want to cry. 

Jisung drives them to Seungmin’s cafe as a treat to spend the afternoon away. Seungmin comes out to the front when he knows they’re here and tells them he’ll bring them their regular drinks. Haneul stops him to give him a hug before he goes, “Minnie is so cool!” Seungmin ruffles her hair, “no, I think you’re cooler angel” she giggles and goes back to her seat. 

When they’ve all received their drinks: Haneul her slushy and Minho and Jisung their ice americanos, they thank Seungmin who then doesn’t let them pay for said drinks, in which Minho gets frustrated but Seungmin insists. 

Haneul is somewhere in her rambling about her school day when her cup misses the table and a frenzy of red and blue ice is all over everywhere. She immediately starts apologising and Minho picks her up from her seat and into his lap, “hey, it happens, it’s okay. Let’s get some napkins and Appa and I can show you how to clean it up.” Jisung gets them napkins from Seungmin who offers to help but Jisung tells him they can handle it. 

The three of them calmly clean up the entire mess, Haneul sniffling and apologising here and there. Minho holds her tighter and kisses her cheek as Jisung goes to throw the tissues away. Jisung takes Haneul from Minho, “Han-ah,” Jisung says after he looks to Minho, “You’re going to be a human for a long time, and you have such a smart brain,” He plays with her hair and pokes her tummy playfully and she smiles at him, “it’s important you learn how to be aware of what you’re doing, it’s okay if you missed. That happens. Just pay attention to your surroundings is all. As long as you take responsibility for your mistakes, the clean up is easy!” 

Minho hums, “Yeah, sometimes mistakes happen and now you’ve learnt from it?” Haneul nods an affirmative, “Then Lee Haneul, you’re the winner!” Haneul laughs and claps her hands. They both leave after Jisung actually pays for the drinks and with the reassurance that he’ll be coming to his and Felix’s birthday dinner. 

Haneul sleeps instantly after dinner which leaves Minho and Jisung to some time for themselves to watch a movie in their room with the cats padding around. 

“What’s going on in your head Min?” There’s some shitty movie they have on as background noise whilst they card their fingers through the cats fur, Minho’s back laying against Jisung’s chest, the steady feel of his chest calming him. Dori gets up from his lap and tries to sit on the laptop and they both laugh.

“Dori-yah, that's not going to be so comfortable,” Minho grabs the cat who purrs at him and Minho places Dori on the floor, then returns to cuddling up against Jisung.  
After a while Minho clears his throat and Jisung’s hand in his hair returns slowly, “kisses please.” Jisung giggles and they both shift so they’re facing each other, the laptop now moved to the side. Minho thinks if he gets lost with Jisung he would never want to be found. Leave him alone to the sky and Jisung- he’d be perfectly fine. 

_________________________________

They’re clearing up dinner, Haneul still picking at her broccoli, to which Minho picks up her fork and feeds her himself despite the protests. There’s promises of a little present and extra playtime with the cats and she calms down a little. Minho then handing the empty plate to Jisung to wash. 

“Shall we get ready for bed?” Minho asks and Haneul groans, “But it’s so early!” Haneul pouts, something she has picked up from Jisung, she probably noticed how he does that when Minho says no to something- he thinks it’s cute. He picks her up and puts her on his shoulders, “You have school tomorrow angel.” He starts making motor noises and she laughs as he swivels out the kitchen and into the living room, circling the sofa and making their way to Haneul’s room. 

After a while, as Jisung sets up two mugs for hot chocolate, he hears Haneul crying and Minho trying to calm her down. He goes to see what’s going on and finds the room empty, he finds them curled up in his and Minho’s room instead.

“What’s wrong angel?” Jisung sits on the side of the bed and runs his hand through her hair gently, she sniffles and buries herself closer to Minho. 

“She was trying to-” 

“I was saying my story like always Appa,” Haneul has started telling herself stories before she goes to bed, enticing her parents into these stories of some fantasy land or just a daily life story of something she encountered that day. There are days where Jisung and Minho realise she’s made it about the three of them and then there are the somehow horrible ending ones when her mind goes off into a tangent, like tonight it seems. 

“It just got all sad on its own” she sniffles once more and Minho kisses her forehead, “I know baby but hey, at least soonie is somewhere safe.” Jisung frowns and lays himself behind Haneul, so they’ve sandwiched her in between the two of them. Jisung hugs her and looks to Minho, who then gets up, Haneul making grabby hands for him. He quickly returns with Soonie in his grasp. 

“Soonie cat!” she smiles and claps instantly at the sight, Minho placing soonie in front of Haneul, “see Han-ah, soonie is right here in your hold” He takes Haneul’s hand and places it on the furry friend and she starts stroking soonie softly. Jisung has propped himself up on his elbow and he smiles. Minho now goes to cuddle Jisung and they both watch Haneul calm herself with the presence of the cats, doongie and dori sliding through the door shortly after. 

“Appa, i’m going to be six” Jisung hums, his eyes closed as Minho plays with his hair, “what would you like to do?” Haneul has stopped playing with the cats and has sat herself right next to her parents. Jisung opens his eyes to see her playing with the bed sheets tentatively, he looks up to Minho who he locks eyes with, “Han-ah?” Minho questions.

She covers her face with her hands, “Iwantalittlesister.” 

“Okay, slowly baby, I can’t understand,” Jisung holds out his hands to her and they both wait for her to carry on.

“I want a little sister, please, I promise I’ll be good!” Jisung smiles at Haneul, “Is that so?” she nods, Minho raises an eyebrow at Jisung who giggles. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “you’re all we want Haneul-ah” she starts pouting, “but all my friends have little sisters-” 

“You have the cats, isn’t that so much better?” Minho cuts her off, they didn’t expect Haneul to bring this up so quickly. Jisung places a hand on his thigh, “We have to think about these things Hannie, it’s not very easy, for us especially.” Haneul isn’t pleased and they both deem her tired. They make her comfortable in their bed and ensure she is comfortable. 

“I can’t believe we reached that point Min,” Jisung says as they get ready for bed, “she’ll understand Ji, she always does.” 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers against Minho’s neck. The two join Haneul shortly after, Jisung sleeps instantly and Minho assumes Haneul has just awoken from their movements. He goes to hold her softly. 

“For what angel?” Minho can feel Jisung shift behind him, his hands around his waist, “I’m happy like this daddy, i don’t need anything else.” He can feel her smiling and it makes his heart warm.

“We love you Haneul,” Jisung mumbles and Minho won’t admit it to Jisung in the morning but perhaps he cried a little. 

____________________________________

“Appa?” 

“Yes Hannie?” Jisung and Haneul are sitting in the park by their apartment block, waiting for Minho who has gone to get them some snacks to pick at from a local store. October is warm this year and the leaves are bright under their feet. Jisung is reading over a manuscript that he procrastinated and needs to have double checked by tomorrow. All whilst Haneul plays with his hair that has grown a little past his ears. The plaid picnic blanket is enough but they both collected leaves to take home to press into books. “Why are you not a Lee?” Jisung puts the pages down, “Hm?”

“Daddy is Lee and I am too! You’re Han?” Jisung nods and turns to look at Haneul, then pulling her into his lap. He contemplates for a while because there isn’t much to say but that. 

“Dad calls me Han-ah, that’s your name” Haneul plays with his hair again and busies herself with this, Jisung smiles. He thinks of how observant Haneul has become and how she pays attention to detail. 

“Because you’re just like your dad, Haneul.” 

“Of course she is, she’s my daughter.” Minho places the bag of food down and Jisung realises he had been talking out loud. Haneul reaches for the bag and sits next to Minho, asking him to open the packet of sweets she reached for. 

“Why is Appa not a Lee?” the sweets fall out of the now ripped open packet. 

“Ah, so that’s what you’ve been talking about hm?” Haneul nods and she seems very determined for an answer. 

“Lee Haneul, yes?” Minho sits to face Haneul and holds out his hand to her, which she takes and nods her head, “Lee from daddy,” he points to himself, “Han from your appa.” He explains while pointing to Jisung, who smiles at her when she looks at him, “You have a bit of both of us to then be Lee Haneul, our sky.” Jisung finishes. Haneul looks at the two of them as she chews at the gummies. 

“Does that make sense baby?” Haneul slowly nods- they both know that she is probably processing this information, “so Appa wants to stay like Han so he has me with him?” and Jisung takes that. He smiles at her and picks Haneul up and into a tight embrace. 

“Yes, so I have you with me all the time.” he hears Minho take a picture and they both look at him and smile. Minho pulls Haneul over and asks her what the sweets are like and if she wants to play on the swings. Jisung watches from afar- like this, October is warm. 

Like this, more days pass with warmth and though some days may be darker, there are promises of always being there. 

“See baby, your hand is in mine  
And that for a long time.”


End file.
